


"it made me think of you"

by unwieldyink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, dia day 9, drabble a day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwieldyink/pseuds/unwieldyink
Summary: nico brings will a gift!!drabble a day challenge- day 9
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	"it made me think of you"

Nico had a habit of bringing Will random gifts.

The first time he did it, Will had been confused. “Why?” he had asked. “There’s no event coming up or anything…”

Nico has just shrugged. “I thought you’d like it.”

Now, after dating the son of Hades for a few months, Will was just starting to get used to Nico’s little surprises. They ranged in value— from discovering a sandwich with Will’s name on it in the infirmary fridge on a day that he hadn’t been able to make it to the dining pavilion for lunch, to bracelets tucked in neat white boxes that couldn’t have been cheap. The first few times Nico brought an expensive gift like that, Will tried to refuse it. But eventually he accepted that this was just a thing Nico did, and there was no way to stop him.

Still, it didn’t make it any less surprising when Nico showed up at the door of the Apollo cabin with a flower pot, of all things.

“Nico?” Will asked. “Why do you have… a flower?”

“It’s for you,” Nico replied, holding out the pot. “Your birthday’s in August, right? So your birth flower is a poppy.”

Will now recognized the red flower, and took the pot from Nico carefully. He went to place it on the windowsill.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Nico said. “It’s a special poppy. From the underworld… by the banks of the Lethe. It doesn’t need sunlight.”

“Oh!” Will suddenly noticed the pitch black pot the flower was held in. “Goodness, Nico, how did you get this?”

“I have my ways,” Nico replied with a smile. “It’ll live forever, too, it’ll never wilt. Something about being watered with the Lethe makes it forget how old it is, so it stays forever young.”

“Oh my gosh, Nico.” Will placed the flower on his bedside table, ignoring curious glances from his siblings. “This is amazing!” He put a hand on Nico’s cheek and pecked him on the lips. “How did you think of this?”

Nico shrugged. “I was just looking at the flowers by the Lethe, and I remembered that the August birth flower is a poppy… it made me think of you.”

“Aww,” Will said, wrapping his arms around Nico’s neck and hugging him close. “Thank you,” he said again. “Gosh, I’m gonna have so many gifts from you soon, I’ll have to start piling them up!”

Nico smiled again. “Well, expect more,” Nico said. “I’m not done yet. You’re gonna keep getting gifts until you stop being wonderful. So, basically, forever.”

Will laughed. “Oh my gods! That was so cheesy!” He bumped his forehead against Nico’s. “You’re never cheesy.”

“I can make exceptions sometimes,” Nico said, failing to contain his grin. “If necessary.”

Will’s grin matched Nico’s. “Well, thank you,” he said. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
